1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for infants and small children and in particular to a cover having a pouch attached thereto for receiving the legs and lower torso of a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blankets and other coverings for infants are well known in the art. One example of an infant cover is the so-called pouch carrier, which includes waist and shoulder straps for being fitted around the parent's waist and shoulders and a pouch in which the infant is received so that only the top of the baby's head is exposed. The pouch may be positioned against either the front or the back portion of the parent's torso. These pouch carriers are convenient for transporting an infant from place to place, but it is often difficult to comfortably position the child within the pouch. Also, the pouch carrier is not suitable for infants beyond the age of approximately three (3) months because of the constraints on the child's movement.
Other types of infant covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,140,797; 2,374,712; and 2,419,989; and in Swiss Pat. No. 324,416. U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,797 shows a bed jacket attached to a blanket. Both the blanket and the jacket are opened by means of a zipper for enveloping the child therein, the bed jacket for covering the child's torso and arms. U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,712 teaches a body garment which is attached at the crotch portion thereof to a bed cover. The body garment includes a body portion with openings therein for a child's arms and legs and the cover includes strings for attachment to a crib or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,989 teaches a bed jacket attached to a blanket by means of tie strings. The blanket includes a T-shaped opening through which the child is placed onto the bed cover and tie strings for securing the bed cover to the crib. The jacket is then placed on the child and tied to the bed cover to provide a protective covering for the child. Swiss Pat. No. 324,146 shows a sleeping blanket with a harness attached thereto and a pair of short pants which can be snapped onto the blanket adjacent to the shoulder harness for receiving the child's torso and legs. The blanket further includes tie straps for the purpose of securing it to a bed.
The above described references are directed to sleeping blankets for use in a baby crib only and are not suitable for use as receiving blankets whereby an infant may be kept warm while being transported. Furthermore, the sleeping blankets in the above described references severely limit the freedom of movement of the child and are suitable for use only when the child is in a sedentary state, such as while asleep. Nor is there any teaching or suggestion as to whether or how the various body covers shown in the references may be adjusted to fit the size of the particular child.